


ReiGisa - Cuddling with the Boyfriend

by ZekiForLife



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rei Ryuugazaki x Nagisa Hazuki, Romance, Yaoi, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Rei is busy reading, Nagisa is on his phone, bored out of his mind while waiting for the other to finish reading and go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I got the idea to write this one night, so yeah... Please enjoy this, nya!

 Rei was reading a book on how to be a good boyfriend. Nagisa was sitting next to the blue haired teen, on his done playing a game while waiting for him to finish.

 "Rei-chan are you almost done?" The magenta eyed boy asked, letting his head fall on Rei's shoulder.

 "I'm finishing this chapter then I'll be. I'm sorry if you're bored Nagisa-kun." Rei said, looks no over at his boyfriend and smiling.

 "It's okay Rei-chan..." Nagisa mumbled into the taller boy's shoulder. Rei went back to reading, adjusting his glasses every so often.

 It was an hour and a half later that Rei finished his chapter, when he looked down, he saw that Nagisa had fallen asleep and looked very cute. Rei, hating the thought of waking the blond, took of his glasses, laid down on the bed, pulling Nagisa with him and pulling the covers over them. Nagisa shifted in his slumber, snuggling closer to the other boy.

 Rei smiled softly before whispering in Nagisa's ear, "goodnight, I love you Nagisa-kun."

 "I love you too, Rei-chan, night night." Nagisa whispered back cutely before kissing Rei on the lips and falling into a deep sleep, content in the purple eyed boy's arms, knowing those arms only existed to hold him, no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
